


Us.

by electricpoetry



Series: Fanfiction Cover Arts [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: A Beautiful Mess, Cover Art, Graphics, M/M, Typography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricpoetry/pseuds/electricpoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic broke me and I'm loving it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Us](http://archiveofourown.org/works/342630) by [Pangea](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/pseuds/Pangea).


End file.
